A Forgotten Flame
by brokenwings1995
Summary: What should be season two of the show. It has been almost a year since Amon was defeated and Korra and Mako finally admitted their feelings to one another. Multiple pairings AsamixIhroh, Makorra. Read and Review! Its rated k but may change.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfiction ever so please dont be mean. My grammar and spelling needs work, but if you see any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them, and as always read and review, thank you!

_Thoughts_

Diolauge

**POV**

Pairings: Ihroh and Asami, Mako and Korra.

Ages(because I seriously hate picturing them a certian age just to find out they're older or younger): Ihroh 22, Bolin 19, Asami 20, Mako 21, and Korra 18.

This is what happens after the big I love you scene in the final episode, enjoy!

And I will only do one DISCLAIMER because I am forgetful so hear you go, I do not own any characters on the show nor the show its self. In short I don't own Legend of Korra, sadly.

Chapter 1. Awkwardness.

**Korra's POV.**

I smiled as everyone milled around me, the final bender finally returned to their true selves. It was good to see my friends and Mako cheering me on from the sidelines as the leaders of Republic City rewarded my efforts with a plauqe, unessasary but nice nonetheless.

"Good people of Republic City, our Avatar, Avatar Korra has defeated the tyrant Amon and reunited us once more. The leaders and myself wished to do something to thank our young hero, but she would only allow us to do this, a party for the entire City. So please enjoy yourselves, eat and drink to your hearts content, and rejoice wether you be a bender or a nonbender, for once more we are free!" Tenzin shouted to the crowd and I blushed as everyone cheered. He turned as smiled at me before going back to Pema who was currently nursing their youngest child. I nodded as made my way to the small group that had taken up residence at the foot of the stage stairs.

Asami was leaning up against Ihroh wearing a provocitive red dress. She smiled at me and I her, for the first two weeks after Amon had been found dead it had been tense between us both. It wasn't untill Biefong asked for our help that we reconnected and talked through our boy drama, but it wasn't the same for the boys. Mako walked over to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist and i leaned into him, all the while Ihroh glared at us, clutching Asami tighter. She just shook her head and I rolled my eyes, boys were dumb. Bolin however just stood there with his hands in his pockets, the officaial fifth wheel as he called himself. I reached over to him and patted his arm, he looked up and smiled.

"Alright, how about we have some fun! I mean come on we practicly saved this whole city so lets BOOGIE!" Bolin shouted and we all laughed, easing some of the awkward air that had developed. We all nodded and began walking towards the dance floor when he turned and looked at me ofering his hand as if he were a gentleman. Bolin wiggled his eyebrows as he asked me to dance.

"Bolin, what is this about? Go dance with some other girl!" Mako said coldly but his golden eyes couldn't hide his humor. I just grinned as I took his hand and kissed Mako on the cheek.

"Why good sir I would love to!" I said mimicing the high pitch voices in the city. Asami glared at me.

"That had better not be an imatation of me." She said darkly already dancing with Ihroh. I laughed as Boling and I began to dance, Mako watching us from the sidelines a small smile on his face.

"You alright Korra?" Bolin asked as he twirled me around and I nodded.

"Yes, but I'm worried about you, why didn't you bring a date, or ask a pretty girl to dance?" I asked as I accidently stepped on his foot, dancing wasn't my strong suit, much to both Katara and my mother's dismay.

"I did ask a pretty girl to dance." He said defensively stepping on my foot in retalliation. I stuck my tounge out at him before starting to question him further, Mako had apeared.

"Escuse me brother but I would like to dance with my girlfriend tonight." He said and Bolin bowed out, but winked at me as he went to ask another girl to dance I just shook my head and sighed as Mako grabbed onto me. The music slowed down and we began to waltz, or rather he waltzed I just tried not to step on him.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," I said blushing he always seemed to catch me off gaurd,"So do you, look good I mean." I was still trying to get used to the fact that he was actually mine and only mine.

He just smirked and kissed my head. _Spirits he smells so good, and the way he feels._ I had to shake my head to chase away the inaproprate thoughts.


	2. An Uninvited Stranger

Thank's to all who reviewed and liked my meager story, I know the beginning wasn't very good. But here's to the next chapter, and if anyone has an idea with who Bolin should end up with or if he should be and endless bachelor please let me know. Also please review and comment good or bad I get a warm fuzzy feeling that you people took the time to read this meager peice of fiction. And enough blubbering, as I stated earlier I have already made a disclaimer and will not do it again.

Oh and If you like this story please check out my other one, Crimes and Crims, a teen titans and Alice and wonderland mixup, and onto the story!

Chapter 2. An Uninvited Visitor.

**Mako POV.**

I grinned as Korra began to relax into me, she had been stressed way to much here lately, rarely allowing us to have a few moments alone. She wrapped her arms around me neck and leaned on me compleatly. Her blue dress that dipped down her back wrinkled under my hands and I smiled as I remembered a talk I'd had with a certin firebender earlier.

_I watched as the elderly man looked me over as if i was a steak, one he was about to feed to a starving hippo cow. I stayed still and unmoving untill he finaly smiled slightly._

_ "You are+/ quite the young man, my god daughter won't stop talking about you. Why is that I won/der?" The old man asked and I sighed, I should've taken Korra's advice and talked to Katara, though I doubt she would be much kinder, than the ex firelord._

_ "I love her sir, and she says she loves me as well." I said the best I could without breaking out into hives, even her dad wasn't this intimidating. He seemed to take that in and smiled again and I relaxed slightly._

_ "Well I'm sure you've been warned by both Korra's father and by Tenizen that if you hurt her, you won't come back from that experience, am I right?" _

_ I nodded and I swear that man grew another foot and towered over me, becoming even more intimidating, if that was even possible._

_ "Well, I'm not here to warn you Mako."_

_ "You're not?" I asked confused, then what was this whole intimidation thing for anyhow?_

_ "No, I'm not, however I am here to promise that though her father may not be able to get away with torture, and Tenizen is a bit of a sotft when it comes to death and other aspects of the like. If you harm my God daughter, I will personally fillay your skin and feed it to the great dragons while tiger monkeys drink from your wounds, and I will get away with it." He said with great seriousness, as if we were talking about the weather and suddenly i wanted to flee from this crazy man, and hide in the deepest darkest coldest hole with korra untill this man passed on with the spirts. luckilly my voice didn't betray me as I responded._

_ "Honestly sir, if I did ever harm her, you would be the least of my worries, the avatar and my brother, not to mention my ex-girlfriend would rank in people who would scare the crap out of me before yourself, not to mention Katara." I said with a grave voice as his wife came out followed by Korra herself._

_ "Zuko, you didn't scare the boy to bad did you?" May said as she sat on her husbands lap and smiled at me aplogetically, but the evil gleam in her eye made me worry about her a bit more that about her intimading husband. The stories Korra told about her godmother would frighten anyone. I smiled as I saw my girlfriend come up next to me and I grasped her hand. We were about to leave when Zuko stopped us._

_ "Now you cant leave just yet, how about some jasmine tea before you go?" I just shook my head at the fact the same man who just treatened the worst kind of torture just a few minutes ago was now offering us some tea. Life with Korra would never be dull that was for sure._

"Mako?" I shook my head as I came back from my memory to see Korra look up at me her blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room. I smiled as I leaned into her ear.

"Yes?" I asked loving how she shivered and gripped my shirt tighter.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get out of here for a little while?" She said and kissed my jaw lingering for a moment and I grinned and nodded just as Asani wondered back over with General tool, himself. It still got under my skin how he could make Korra blush with just a few words. Though we had come to some what of a truce, being that both of our girls were friends and would skin us both for upsetting the other, therefore we had to play nice. While they were around at least.

"Korra, did you see that man who just strided in here. He looks a great deal like the Fire lord don't you agree?" She asked with a bit of courousness and I sighed, we had almost escaped, for a few moments at least. I just shook my head and was surprised when I saw the General look at me with some sympathy and nodded. I just shrugged, what could you do?

"What do you mean? Ihroh don't you know him?" Korra asked confused now, asking the firelords younger brother if he had any clue.

"That's the thing, he said no one but his grandfather looked like the Fire Lord. I tried to get a better look at the univited stranger that seemed to take up an intrest with my new boss, Chief of Police Beifong.


	3. A New Player

_**Thanks to all of my reviewers. I am soo very sorry for the wait, school has gotten insanly crazy as of late and with prom tomorrow typing has been the last thing on my mind, but thanks to all who stuck with me! Give your self a cookie!**_

_**And to guest 101 thank you for the ages, but I wanted to make them older, the plot for later chapters is darker and I needed to make them a little older. **_

_**And to all of the rest of you please review! you have no idea how much it makes my day to see your comments. So whether it be ideas, critics, or how to make an insane pb&j, REVIEW!**_

Chapter 3.

A New Player.

**Asami POV**

I watched as the stranger walked closer to the council, and felt Ihroh grip my arms tighter as we noticed the resembelence the stranger had to his father. I looked up at him but he was to focused to notice, so I admired his dark locks that was always pushed back. I touched his hand and looked to my friend and we shared a look, something was not right here, we could feel it. I shook my head as I broke the silence that had came over us in almost a stiffleing manner, one that resembled a black storm cloud getting ready to break over us at the worst moment.

"It could be a coincidence. A lot of people look alike, and besides he's wearing an eastern earth tribe garb. He couldn't be a firebender, it must be a coincidence." I said regretting pointing out the stranger, we were having such a nice time of course I had to ruin it. I breathed a sigh of relief as the others agreed with me, but somethin about him made me worry and if Korra's look said anything she agreed with me.

"Alright, are we here to gawk, or to dance?" Korra asked trying to act like the ominus cloud wasn't about to split open and suck us all up. I smiled playing along, as I flirted with Ihroh. He grinned as I spun away from him, and I felt a real smile steal onto my lips as he caught me, maybe the night wasn't ruined after all.

"Stop running, you're going to make me an old man trying to keep up with you." Ihroh said wispering into my ear his warm breath tickleing my ear. I turnned around and replied coyly.

"But I don't stay in one place often, besides I thought you enjoyed the chase." I rubbed a hand across his chest undoing one of the buttons on his uniform. The flames in his eyes seemed to glow and I shivered, waiting for what he would do in retalliation.

**Korra Pov**

I smiled as Asami and Ihroh slipped out of the crowds to the gardens outside, I was glad they had ended up together. Mako caught me smilling and kissed my cheek.

"Thinking about me?" He asked and I shivered slightly loving the way his voice rumbled in his chest reminding me of a tiger.

"Maybe." I replied it wasn't a lie, I was always thinking about him. He smirked wrapping his arm tighter around my waist, and I sighed. I loved the way I fit against him, he made me feel safe, something i wouldn't admit to anyone, not even Asami, though I had a feeling she knew exactly how I felt, her being with one of the most protective people on the planet, besides perhaps my own boyfriend.

I was wrapping an arm around his neck picking up where we had left off before Asami and Ihroh interupted us.

"You were saying about earlier?" Mako murmmered inbetween kisses. I sighed not knowing what he ment, what about earlier?

"Hmm?" I asked confused content to lean on his chest as we swayed to the music, with his lips on me. I didn't care about anything else, not really. I felt him smirk, he loved that he could make me forget my own name sometimes,_ someday I would really have to do something about that, maybe tomorrow. _I thought as he wispered against my ear again.

"Getting out of here for a bit? You still want to?" He asked and I nodded, alone time with him was hard to find with out someone there to ask for something, or one of the group. The new avatar gang, it seemed we were always to gether, it was annoying.

We were almost to the door when Tenizen tapped me on the shoulder. I sighed, and shot Mako and apologetic look as he pulled me away, something about a council meeting. Mako shook his head frusterated, but nodded he understood and he hated how I could'nt be like a normal girl. I smiled at him before he turned and walked to the bar to be with Bolin.

I sighed but followed my friend to the secret chamber behind the mural of the four nations. Once inside I saw the other council members along with Zuko and Asami, which surprised me to see her standing next to Beifong. She walked over to me once she saw me. She didn't know why we were here either, not surprising the council loved thier secrets something that irritated me to no end.

"Why am I here, I thought we were here to celebrate the defeat of Amon, not to share secrets like some silly school children." Beifong said walking to my other side, she shared my opion of secrets. I smiled at her and she inclined her head slightly, not breaking protocol, heaven forbid the daughter of the great Toph smile on duty, that would cause the world to end. I shook my head as the council answered Beifong.

"Yes, we have had a new lead in the disaperance of Amon and his brother." said the head of the northern Earth tribes. He was a stocky man who reminded me of a fat hippocow. Mean and crude, he seemed to resent the fact that I was the avatar, and made my life as annoying as possible.

"That's impossible, Amon is dead as is Tarrlok, you know this." I said annoyed, of course they would do this, not trusting what my report had said. There was no body found but there was absolutly no way they're still alive. None. I was taken out of my tirade as the stranger from earlier stepped from the shadows. His hair falling down around his face looking like bits of midnight with only his amber eyes peeking out from behind. His form was tall and fit, but had a dark quality about him. He reminded me of a wild raven eagle, and I was expecting him to attack us at anytime. He was handsome, but looked a lot like Zuko, so much that I heard him hiss. I turned to him in alarm. Who was this Stranger, who looked so much like my fire master.

"Avatar Korra, please meet our new advisor, Ferrion."

He looked at me and smirked cockily, and I looked at Asami she tensed up and through a glance at me as well. When he said casually.

"Evening Avatar, we have much to discuss."

_**Author's note**_

_** Well this was an interesting chapter to write, though it was mostly a filler chapter. The next few you'll actually see who Ferrion actually is, well to an extent. Also Im going to have another OC enter in the next chapter, more on the blossoming relationships, who is Ferrion, and of course a developing dark twisted plot. I still have no idea when I'll update again, but please review, the more reviews the faster i'll put up the next chapter.**_


End file.
